Run Away Runway
Phineas và Ferb tham gia vào buổi biễu diễn thời trang của Gaston Le Mode, và bộ trang phục của chúng trở thành xu hướng thời trang mới nhất, còn Candace cố gắng trở thành người mẫu thời trang. Trong khi đó, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz tạo các bản sao của chính mình để chúng xếp hàng thay cho ông ta. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Phineas trông thấy Candace đang xem chương trình thời trang của Gaston Le Mode trên TV. Cậu bé hỏi chị mình tại sao người ta lại muốn mặc những thiết kế kỳ cục như vậy, và điều này gợi cho cậu một ý tưởng. Cậu bảo Ferb tạm ngừng máy phản ứng lạnh lại, và cậu biết chúng sẽ làm gì hôm nay: chúng sẽ trở thành những nhà thiết kế thời trang. Còn Candace thì gọi cho Stacy và nói cô biết các cô sẽ làm gì hôm nay. Khi cô rời đi, Perry lén vào trụ sở bí mật thông qua lò sưởi. Thấy Perry đến, Thiếu tá Monogram lập tức bảo Carl chiếu cận cảnh vào người ông, bởi lúc đó ông không mặc quần dài. Thiếu tá tóm lược cho Đặc vụ P về việc Doofenshmirtz mua một số máy photocopy và hàng ngàn hộp mực. Ông ra lệnh cho Perry tìm hiểu xem hắn đang có âm mưu gì và ngăn hắn lại. Các cậu nhóc đang bắt tay vào việc sáng tạo ra thiết kế thời trang phải thoải mái, hợp thời, không bị phát hiện với radar, và hoàn toàn khuấy động mùa hè này thì Isabella xuất hiện. Cô bé hỏi các cậu đang làm gì, và đề nghị được giúp đỡ vì nhóm Fireside Girls cũng đang cần huy hiệu may vá, rồi lũ trẻ sớm bắt đầu vào việc. Trong khi đó, Perry bay đến khí cầu của Doofenshmirtz và đột nhập vào từ phía trên trái khí cầu. Doof nhanh chóng dán lại lỗ thủng trên nóc khí cầu do Perry gây ra, và dùng băng dính trói cậu ta lại. Ông ta kể cho Perry về kế hoạch của mình và chỉ cho cậu xem chiếc máy Copy-and-Paste-inator (tạm dịch: máy sao chép và dán), nói rằng ông ta cực ghét việc chờ đợi khi xếp hàng trong khi ông có thể tận thưởng những việc khác. Vì vậy, ông ta quyết định tạo hàng loạt bản sao của chính mình để xếp hàng và phát tán sự xấu xa của ông. Rồi ông ta hỏi Perry "Giờ ai mới là kẻ điên nào?" và chui vào chiếc máy. Tại Thương xá Googolplex, trong khi Candace và Stacy xem buổi biểu diễn thời trang của Gaston Le Mode, Candace bắt đầu mơ mộng về việc trở thành một siêu người mẫu. Trong khi đó, tại hậu trường, Gaston đang gặp khó khăn trong việc tìm một người có cổ đủ dài để mặc thiết kế mới của ông đến khi trợ lý tìm thấy Candace và dẫn cô đến gặp Gaston. Nhận thấy cô gái trẻ có cái cổ lý tưởng cho bộ trang phục mới thiết kế của mình, Gaston lập tức thuê Candace làm người mẫu cho buổi trình diễn này. Ông đưa cô đi thay đồ và trang điểm, và gọi cô là chiếc cou de crayon (nghĩa đen: cổ bút chì). Candace vui sướng trước những lời khen và nhận lời ngay. Trở lại với khí cầu của Doofenshmirtz, Doof nghĩ rằng cầu mắt của mình đã bị cháy nắng sau khi copy chính mình. Ông ta chuẩn bị lấy sản phẩm ra và cười một cách điên cuồng, rồi bảo rằng cái bóng đang cười lớn trên tường của ông thực chất là một bức tranh. Loạt bản sao đầu tiên được tạo có một vài vấn đề; bản sao đầu tiên cần nhiều chi tiết hơn, bản sao thứ hai thì nhăn nhúm do kẹt giấy, còn bản sao thứ ba lại là một phiên bản đần độn của Doof. Ông ta liền thắc mắc làm thế nào mà người ta có thể sao chép các sản phẩm hoàn hảo như vậy được nhỉ, rồi ném các bản sao hỏng của mình vào sọt rác. Ở Thương xá, Gaston nhận thấy Candace đẹp tuyệt vời trong thiết kế mới của ông và chuẩn bị giới thiệu cô trong buổi trình diễn thời trang. Đột nhiên, ông nhận được bản thiết kế của Phineas và Ferb, và thích nó ngay lập tức. Ông bảo Candace bỏ bộ trang phục cổ dài lại và mặc các thiết kế của Phineas và Ferb, thực chất chính là trang phục thường ngày của chúng. Candace nổi giận và bỏ đi qua sàn diễn thời trang, vô tình vấp ngã. Gaston giới thiệu Phineas và Ferb cùng Bộ sưu tập Summer All the Time, và ngay sau đó, thiết kế này đã nhanh chóng trở thành một xu thế mới, khiến Candace khó chịu. Cô gặp Stacy ở ngoài thương xá, và ngạc nhiên khi thấy bạn mình đang mặc giống hệt Ferb. Cô bạn khoe toàn bộ đồ đều là hàng hiệu, trừ đôi giày, và chạy đi vì đang có đợt giảm giá giày, nhưng không quên nhắc Candace rằng bộ thiết kế của Gaston đó đã lỗi thời được 42 giây rồi. Trong khi đó, trên khí cầu, Doof đã sản xuất hàng loạt một lượng lớn các bản sao, và ra lệnh cho chúng đi xếp hàng cho ông. Ông ta thả lũ bản sao và chúng nhảy dù xuống Thương xá Googolplex. Trông thấy các bản sao mặc trang phục dược sĩ, mọi người trong thương xá tưởng đó là mốt thời trang mới. Họ cảm thấy mình đã bị lỗi thời trong bộ trang phục của Phineas và Ferb, và chạy dồn dập tới cửa hàng mua quần áo dược sĩ. Lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz đang định đấy Perry khỏi khí cầu của mình thì thấy bản sao đần độn của mình. Doof định ấn nút Xóa để xóa bản lỗi này, nhưng lại ấn nhầm vào nút Xóa toàn bộ khiến tất cả các bản sao biến mất. Ông ta trách móc Perry vì những gì cậu ta đã làm, và vô tình khiến tay mình bị kẹt vào đống băng dính trên người Đặc vụ. Perry liền nhảy khỏi khí cầu, và khi vừa nhận ra vấn đề, Doofenshmirtz với đôi tay bị trói trặt bởi băng dính, đã bị kéo theo cùng Perry. Một chiếc máy bay lướt ngang qua, cuốn theo đống băng dính. Tiến sĩ D bị trói chặt vào đuôi máy bay, nguyền rủa Perry, trong khi cậu ta xoay người, tự giải thoát khỏi chỗ băng dính và bung dù. Khi Candace dẫn mẹ đến xem "chuyện điên rồ" và chỉ xuống dưới tầng dưới của thương xá, nhưng mọi người đều đã theo xu hướng thời trang mới với áo dược sĩ, khiến mẹ Linda nghĩ đó là một hội nghị các dược sĩ. Gaston nói với Phineas và Ferb rằng thiết kế của các cậu đã lỗi thời được 3 phút 47 giây rồi. Isabella thì nói rằng cô bé vẫn thích phong cách thời trang của chúng, và lũ trẻ ra về cùng với mẹ, khi Phineas thấy Perry. Candace đứng lại và than phiền rằng giấc mơ của cô đã bị phá tan và nhắc mọi người nhớ, cô vẫn sẽ luôn là cou de crayon của Gaston Le Mode. Ferb liền nhắc cô rằng từ đó có nghĩa là "kẻ ngốc" trong tiếng Pháp (ngoài nghĩa đen "cổ bút chì", từ "pencil neck" còn có nghĩa là "kẻ ngốc"). Bài hát *''Forever Summer'' Thường nhật Dòng thoại của Ferb Chi dang lam gi vay ( wat i they doin ) "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" (Hey, where's Perry?) Không có Perry vào trụ sở điệp viên Perry nhìn xung quanh để đảm bảo Candace đã đi, chui vào ngồi lên đống gỗ trong lò sưởi, bấm nút làm đống gỗ xoay tít, và bay vào trụ sở. Khoảnh khắc xấu xa và cách bẫy Perry Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible! (Khí cầu xấu xa của Doofenshmirtz!) Perry bị một chiếc máy dán băng dính xung quanh người. Những lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin sản xuất Đoạn mô tả tập phim theo tạp chí gốc Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 được phát hành là''Tạp chí Phineas and Ferb-ruary'' phát hành: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html: ::French Stewart (" ") là ngôi sao khách mời thủ vai nhà thiết kế thời trang Pháp Gaston trong "Run Away Runway", ra mắt ngày thứ 5, ngày 7 tháng Ferb-ruary. Sau khi xem chương trình "Siêu siêu mẫu quốc gia" (Country's Next Super Supermodel), Candace muốn được trở thành một siêu mẫu nổi tiếng, và nhanh chóng được phát hiện. Trong lúc đó, Phineas và Ferb vạch kế hoạch trở thành nhà thiết kế thời trang nổi tiếng thế giới. Theo sự khó chịu của cô, Candace được chọn vào mẫu phong cách mùa hè của chính em trai mình mà thực sự nhìn giống hệt áo quần Phineas và Ferb mặc thường ngày. Trong lúc đó, để không bao giờ phải đứng xếp hàng một lần nữa, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz đã phát minh ra một cỗ máy sao chép/giường thuộc da để tung ra các nhân bản. Công chiếu Lỗi *Khi một người phụ nữ khen Ferb về trang phục của cậu, môi của cô ấy hoàn toàn không cử động. *Tấm vải được dêt từ chiếc máy khâu Phineas lái có màu cam, nhưng cuộn chỉ Ferb đang cầm có màu tím. Hoàn toàn không có phần tím nào trên tấm vải được tạo ra. *Khi Perry tự gỡ bỏ đống băng keo dính trên người mình, đáng lẽ việc đó phải cực kỳ đau, và nó còn phải tẩy hết lông của cậu. *Trong ca khúc Forever Summer, tóc của Isabella trong gương bị gió thổi, trong khi tóc của Isabella thật lại hoàn toàn không cử động. Sự nối tiếp *Đây là tập đầu tiên mà Ferb bị mất quần áo, với lần thứ hai trong tập "Swiss Family Phineas". *Đây cũng là lần đầu tiên có sự xuất hiện của Tạp chí Vague, còn lần thứ hai là trong tập "Candace's Big Day". *Đây là lần xuất hiện thứ hai của kỹ sư xây dựng, với lần đầu trong tập "Rollercoaster". *Dòng thoại "cou de crayon" của Candace được nhắc đến sau này trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Tyler Mann vai Carl * French Stewart vai Gaston * Diễn viên bổ sung: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Allison Janney, Loni Love, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren. Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là một trong hai tập cho biết việc Thiếu tá Monogram không mặc quần dài khi ở trụ sở. *Khi các bản sao của Doofenshmirtz bị xóa, một bản sao đang xếp hàng. Đứng trước bản sao đó là mẹ của Jeremy. * *Đây là tập đầu tiên mà Phineas không nói câu "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" *Theo số chỉ trên thước dây, cổ Candace dài 5,5 inch (xấp xỉ 14 cm). Cước chú Liên kết ngoài *Liên kết 1 *Liên kết 2 *Liên kết 3 Thể loại:A đến Z